


Nothing But Time

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [97]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Caffeine Withdrawal, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Vines, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Remy wakes up with a trusty caffeine headache and just generally gripes about everything that is bothering him. Some old, some... happening right now.
Relationships: Janus & Patton & Remus & Roman & Remy & Thomas Sanders & Virgil
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Kudos: 9





	Nothing But Time

Remy blinked at the slanting light filtering into the room. The sun was shining through the slats in the hut he was in, along with those who he had come to call his family. They were all strewn across the packed dirt of the hut, Virgil and Remus were nearly on top of each other and Patton was curled around Janus as the big spoon. Everyone but him was still asleep

But Remy couldn’t get back to sleep. He desperately wanted to, but the aching headache he got from the lack of caffeine he had become so used to prevented him from even attempting to doze off again. 

His back popping and groaning in protest, Remy slowly, slowly got up from the hard ground, careful not to rouse any one.

Creeping silently around everyone, he slipped out the entrance of the hut and greeted the humid morning air with a frown. 

Instead of the natural wildlife of present day, instead the strange plants of species from a distant prehistoric area greeted Remy. Strange scents unlike anything found in the wild was inhaled into Remy’s nostrils with each breath. The smells had been overwhelming at first, but now he had become accustomed to this new landscape of smells. 

Nabbing the sunglasses he was thankful he had managed to preserve for so long, he looked to the horizon to see that already the sun had risen above the horizon within the time Remy had been awoken and had gotten up for lack of a better thing to do.

Remy grumbled under his breath as he walked far enough away from the hut that he wouldn’t disturb his family if he made a bit of noise. He sat down on a rock facing slightly away from the rising sun

Why did the Earth have to have such short day night cycles in the prehistoric eras? Couldn’t the Earth just choose how long a day was and stick with it? There already had to be leap days for the calendar in the present, wasn’t that enough of a hassle already?

Remy huffed, pressing his fingers to his temples as the caffeine headache he had been fighting off in the hut hit him full force. Nearly crying out, Remy’s world suddenly jolted as the pain in his temples nearly swamped everything.

His stomach protested, Remy barely able to hold down whatever was left in his stomach from the day before as a wave of nausea battered his slowly weakening resolve. 

Maybe that was why he was so caught off guard when something long and firm wrapped around his leg and abruptly pulled him off the rock.

Crying out and not caring if his family heard it or not, Remy struggled against whatever was gripping his leg immediately, kicking and bucking his body in a desperate attempt to get it off of him.

However, a tingling sensation in his leg, likely from what had gotten ahold of him, rapidly spread up his body and it wasn’t long before Remy limbs could barely move and his awareness slipped away as he was pulled off to whatever fate the thing that had caught him had in store for him. He couldn’t fight it.

As Remy’s last thought drained away, he hoped his family would be okay when he was gone. They didn’t deserve to suffer.


End file.
